A tweezer (sometimes spelled “tweezers”) commonly includes a pair of resilient blades having rear ends fixed together at a predetermined spacing and oriented so the front ends are spaced apart. A person presses the blades together with the thumb and index fingers of one hand, so the blade front ends clamp against an object. A tweezer can be used by a technician to repair circuit boards and other electronic equipments as by using the tweezer to hold small circuit components while soldering or unsoldering them. For in-the-field repairs and testing it is desirable to make each tool, such as the tweezer, highly versatile but of simple construction so a technician can perform many tasks while carrying a minimum number of tools.